


The Lonely

by AmandaHawthorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHawthorn/pseuds/AmandaHawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything else from that moment blurred and the conversation disappeared into the background when all she could hear in her head were the words Daryl and death. Living in this place was hard enough, and to think that the one person she knew she couldn’t be without didn’t seem to care about his life… it was enough to send her reeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Walking Dead doesn’t belong to me unfortunately  
> This is set after the season 5 finale. Directly after Daryl and Aaron turn up with Morgan.  
> Thank you for the response for my first Walking Dead story. I’m glad to know people liked it. I’m thinking of adding a second chapter or a sequel to this if anyone wants it.   
> Thanks to Kelly for the read through

All Carol wanted to do was slip away from the meeting to discuss Rick’s fate shortly after Daryl and Aaron had returned with the newcomer, Morgan. She’d stayed for a while, after the cries of Deanna had all but petered out. She’d watched on feigning shock after Pete burst into the meeting wielding Michonne’s weapon around only to accidently kill Deanna’s husband in the process. She wished that she could have been shocked when Deanna ordered Rick to execute Pete on the spot, but she wasn’t, instead she maintained her charade, keeping up her act of the helpless den mother who didn’t have a clue how to defend herself. But that all changed the moment Aaron introduced Morgan and recounted how he’d saved both himself and Daryl from certain death. 

Everything else from that moment blurred and the conversation disappeared into the background when all she could hear in her head were the words Daryl and death. Living in this place was hard enough, and to think that the one person she knew she couldn’t be without didn’t seem to care about his life… it was enough to send her reeling.  
The feel of a hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality and she turned to meet the worried eyes of Maggie but she shook off her concern with a small smile.

“I’ll head back,” she told the younger woman in a hushed whisper as she glanced across at Rick who was in deep conversation with Aaron and the others. “I should check on Carl and Judith.”

“He’s okay,” Maggie told her softly, trying to hold Carol’s gaze. She knew more than anyone gave her credit for these days and she hadn’t missed how her two friends barely seemed to speak to each other anymore. 

“I know,” Carol shook off her concern and stepped back, “but he’s on his own with the baby. I should—“

“I wasn’t talking about Carl,” Maggie told her knowingly when Carol lifted her eyes to meet hers.

How could Carol tell her friend that the thought of losing Daryl scared her to her very core? Even though he was standing right there with Rick, his eyes falling onto everyone but her, hurt more than his last few months of silence. She found herself nodding slowly, unable to trust her own voice not to betray her. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to see that losing him would break her.

Lifting her hand to Maggie’s she squeezed her fingers in thanks and moved further away.

“I should go…”

“Carol—“ Maggie started, her voice louder than she’d intended. Sighing heavily she watched on helplessly when she’d inadvertently brought the gruff redneck’s eyes in their direction but when she tried to apologise her words died on her lips when she saw the two people in question staring at each other with a look that could only be described as smouldering. She shifted her gaze onto the woman standing beside her and watched her carefully, trying to fathom just what was keeping them apart.

Carol was caught in Daryl’s gaze, holding it for a few timeless moments before he was pulled back into the conversation and she felt her heart sink inside her chest. Whatever she felt for him was swirling around inside her… she still had no idea what he had shared with Beth, but whatever it was it had been enough to cause him to shut down and freeze her out of his life. Turning away so she wouldn’t have to see him anymore she offered Maggie a small smile of reassurance and left the group of people to make her way back to the house that she shared with Rick and the others.

000

Carl greeted her with relief when she walked through the door and swiftly came towards her to hand her his winging sister.

“She won’t stop crying,” he told her worriedly when she took the little girl from his arms. “I’ve changed her. She’s not hungry. I don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

Carol lifted Judith onto her hip and placed the back of her fingers onto the baby’s flushed cheek instantly feeling the heat beneath her hand.

“She’s teething,” she told him with a warm smile as she hoisted the baby higher to rest her head against her shoulder. “Can you put some cool water in a bottle for me, please?”

“Is that all?” Carl asked in relief. “I thought she was sick.”

“No... She’s in pain and she’s cranky,” Carol told him with a smile. “But she’ll be fine.”

She watched as the young boy’s face changed into one of relief as she reached out to pat him on his shoulder before he stepped away to go and get the bottle for his sister. The little girl pushed against Carol until she shifted positions and turned around to head towards one of the more comfortable chairs to sit down with the precious bundle in her arms.

“Hey baby,” she hummed when Judith stopped fussing to look up at her. “I know it hurts.”

Carl came back into the room and handed her the bottle before coming around the side to watch in amazement when Judith stopped her whining and grabbed at it, instantly chewing on the cold teat. 

“How did you know that would work?”

“It was the only thing I could use for Sophia,” she told him with a sad smile when she held onto the memory. “Ed ordered me to do something to 'shut that kid up', but he wouldn’t let me buy anything to help her…so I tried this, and it worked!”

“Really?”

“Well… sometimes,” she chuckled. “Other times… no.”

While the infant in her arms drank, Carol regarded the young boy beside her and took a long look at him. He’d grown up so fast and was so far away from that small child that she’d met so long ago.

Sensing her eyes on him, Carl looked up at her quizzically, and offered her a wide grin. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” she smiled. “I’m just trying to remember how you got to be so grown up.”

“I had to I guess,” he told her, blushing slightly as her eyes washed over him. “It seems so long ago.”

“It does doesn’t it?” she whispered as her eyes dropped down to the little girl in her arms. “A lot has happened.”

Carl sensed the shift in her and swallowed hard against the awkwardness he could already feel growing in his stomach. Reaching out he rubbed a fingertip over his little sister’s cheek before he looked up at the woman who had always been a constant in his life.

“Sophia would have liked it here.”

At the mention of her daughter’s name, Carol’s turned her gaze onto the boy beside her. She often wondered how things would have been so different if Sophia had survived but she tried not to dwell on it for too long.

“I think you’re right,” she told him with a sad smile. “But she’s in a better place now. She’s with your mom. She’ll keep her safe for me.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “She will.”

Carol allowed her gaze to linger over Carl’s features as she regarded the young man with an affectionate smile. He’d grown up into a young man that his mother would have been so proud of. He had to grow up so fast in a world that had stripped so many people of everything, but despite it all he’d still become a level headed, caring individual.

“She’d be so proud of you, you know,” She told him honestly, knowing that mentioning his mother had become something that he never spoke about anymore. “It’s important to all of us that we don’t forget that.”

He was quiet for a long moment before he looked up at her with thoughtful, wet eyes. Sighing heavily he nodded slightly before curling his fingers around a ringlet in Judith’s hair.  
“Sometimes I wake up and can’t remember her face…is that…”

“What?” she asked him softly when his voice trailed away.

“Is that normal?”

“Oh sweetheart of course it is,” she reassured him as she moved her free hand to search out his. “I worry that one day I’ll forget what Sophia looked like too… but you know how I remember?”

Carl lifted his eyes to hers and shook his head.

“I remember how she made me feel. I remember how happy she made me, and I remember how much she loved me and I loved her… That’s how you’ll tell Judith about your mother too. Remember the good times and she’ll grow up knowing who Lori was.”

“You think so?”

“I do,” she told him, her eyes sparkling with warmth.

“Okay,” he nodded, his lips widening into a smile as he slowly dropped his hand and stood up to look down at his sister who was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Do you want me to take her?”

“No, it’s okay,” she smiled. “I’ll hold her for a little longer and put her to bed. You go and… you go do what you teenagers are doing these days.”

“You’re sure?”

“Go,” she chuckled, feeling the heaviness in her heart lift a little. “Before I change my mind!”

Carl grinned cheerily and stepped away from her, moving out of the room before he looked back and waved, almost bumping into Daryl in his haste to get away.

“Watch it,” Daryl grumbled when the youngster moved passed him with an apologetic wave. Shaking his head in amusement he moved further into the room to search out the one person he’d come to find.

A soft humming was drifting through the air and he found himself hovering in the doorway just watching the sight before him. The small child held a special place with all of them. She’d been born into this shitty world but she’d managed to make it a little more bearable.  
He watched as Carol leaned her head back in the chair and it suddenly struck him how tired she looked. How long had it been since he’d actually seen her he wondered, but his thoughts suddenly dropped away when he found her eyes on him.

“Hey,” he nodded in greeting, unexpectedly not really knowing what to say.

Carol regarded him carefully as she took in his rough appearance. It had been so long since she’d seen him… really seen him. His hair seemed to be longer than she remembered and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. In fairness he didn’t seem to be coping any better than she was in this place, and in some way that gave her a little more comfort just knowing that he was struggling just as much as she was.

“Hey.”

Daryl stepped a little further into the room and glanced down at the sleeping baby before he turned his eyes onto Carol. He didn’t know what to say to her, which was odd because she had always been the only person he’d ever wanted to talk to. 

“So… little Asskicker’s been keepin’ all a ya up then?”

The question threw her and for a moment and Carol had to bite back the words she had wanted to throw at him. He’d almost died, and from the sounds of it he didn’t care that his death would hurt so many people. She loved him and hated him all in that one moment and all he could talk about what the baby?

Taking a breath, Carol tried to calm the swirling words that bubbled on her tongue and instead just nodded, deciding silence was better than saying words in anger that couldn’t be taken back. She could see how he was hovering on the same spot, the awkwardness in his stance highlighting just how hard this was for him.

“Are you hungry?” she asked him then, automatically going into den mother mode. This she could handle… this she could control. Before he even had a chance to answer she shifted forward with Judith and moved to stand up but the weight of the sleeping toddler put pressure onto her unhealed ribs, causing pain to blossom across her torso.  
Carol stilled and clamped her eyes closed as she prayed for the pain to pass. She should have known that her cracked ribs had been broken so many times now that even the slightest pressure caused them to render her motionless.

“What wrong?”

Carol could hear his voice beside her and she wondered how he had managed to move so quickly. Snapping her eyes open she motioned for him to take Judith, which he did without hesitation. With the pressure gone, she leant against the side of the sofa and pressed the palm of her hand against the painful ribs.

“Can you put her in the travel cot,” she asked, her words coming out in a gasp as she turned away from him to head out towards the kitchen.

Pulling open the clean laundry hamper she reached inside to take the linen wrappings that she’d made a few days ago from ripping up some worn bed sheets. She’d had enough broken bones in the past to know that she just had to get on with the pain and manage it in the best way she could. She’d learned long ago that if she made a fuss or showed any pain then Ed would come along and give her something to whine about.

Lifting her shirt a little she gasped when the movement caused her side to throb but she berated herself for the sudden tears that stung behind her closed lids. She’d had worse than this, this was nothing. She just had to pull herself together and—

Her eyes snapped open when she felt cold fingers skim across her heated skin. She tried to turn away and insist that she was okay but before she could even get any words out he’d taken the wrappings from her hands and was in the process of smoothing them around her torso.

Carol gasped when his fingertips brushed against her body, the heat from his touch sending her heart into overdrive. Here he was, the man she had come to love, standing before her and tending to her injured ribs as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Months before she would have teased him for his gentleness, knowing that their light banter was a huge step forward for their blossoming relationship… but now, she couldn’t seem to find her voice. Maybe too much time had elapsed between them.

Daryl pulled the wrappings tightly around her body as he tried to ignore the heat that sparked between them. He wanted to ask her why she hadn’t said anything to him about this, or why no one else had noticed, but as he secured the material in place he realised that in his grief and self made guilt, he had effectively been pushing her away.  
His eyes skimmed over her lithe frame, all the way over her ridiculous shirt until they came to meet her gaze. The intensity from her deep blue orbs caused his breath to catch in his throat and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. Realising that he was still touching her he dropped his arms and stepped away, averting his eyes before she could ask him what he was doing.

“Thank you,” Carol told him gently as she lowered her shirt. For such a strong man he was nothing but gentle with those around him and part of her missed that side of him.

“When did ya hurt ‘em again?” he asked her with concern when she moved away from him.

“They never really healed after Grady,” she told him on a sigh. “Nothing anyone could have done anyway.”

“Why didn’t ya say anythin’?” he asked, his hand gesturing to her injured body. “Ya know there’s people to help ya now?”

“I’m used to taking care of myself,” she shrugged. “I’ve gotten pretty good at it!”

Her words caught Daryl by surprise. He hadn’t forgotten how strong she’d become or how she had single handedly been responsible for breaking all of them out of Terminus. He also knew that she was harbouring some deep shit of her own, he saw it in every line of her body but since Beth… he couldn’t seem to feel much of anything… but that was his own doing, not hers.

“Ya need ta take care a yourself,” he blurted, even though he knew by the look on her face that she wasn’t listening to him. Instead she seemed to shrug off his concern which both annoyed and irritated him at the same time.

“So,” she sighed nonchalantly. “You found someone new out there?”

Her change of subject threw him for a moment and he had to suddenly bring himself back from his musings to answer her.

“Yeah, Morgan… he saved our asses from a herd a walkers when we walked into some kinda trap…” chuckling humourlessly he shrugged his shoulders. “Thought I was a gonner for real this time!”

He watched warily when her body tensed the second the words left his lips. She was in the process of pulling a cupboard door open when she suddenly stilled, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

“You could have died…”

“Yeah, but I didn’t,” he told her gruffly. “Pretty sure ’m still breathin’.”

“You almost died,” she hissed out, her words sounding much harsher than she’d intended. Turning away from him she slammed the cupboard door shut and rested her head against the cool surface before closing her eyes. “You don’t even care…”

“I’m here ain’t I?” he snapped back, waving his arm in the air with frustration as he tried to fathom what the hell she was so upset about.

Carol’s eyes snapped open and she turned to fix him with a scathing stare. He didn’t get it… after all this time he still didn’t get why she was so upset. Shaking her head she bit back the sting of moisture in her eyes and took a shaky breath, maybe this was hopeless after all.

“You’re never here anymore. You’re always outside, with Aaron,” the words fell from her lips before she had a chance to stop them, rolling from her tongue in a steady stream, “I never see you—“

“You’re the one who told me to try!” he spat out, his words slicing through hers, equally as angry.

“Yeah…” she nodded, all of the fight slipping from her voice. “I told you to try…but why do I feel like I’ve lost you?”

Without waiting for a reply Carol turned away from him and made her way out of the kitchen door. She couldn’t help but feel that dull ache of loss… he’d been the one who’d placed so much distance between them and maybe it was time to stop waiting for him to come around… he’d already decided to give up.

Walking back into the family room, Carol moved towards the travel cot and peered inside at the sleeping child. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away. She couldn’t allow herself to feel the sorrow anymore because if she did then she knew it would consume her. Maybe Daryl had the right idea after all.

“I ain’t going nowhere.” his voice filtered into the room, keeping his words soft when he made his way into the room. “And ya ain’t losin’ anyone.”

Carol leant across the chair to snag the blanket that was folded neatly on the arm before she unfolded it to drape it over Judith’s tiny body. This little girl was all she had left from that terrible day and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever know just how close she’d come to dying from Lizzie’s hands.

Stepping away she lifted her gaze onto the man who had captured her heart so long ago and shook her head. He would never know the battle that raged inside of her but instead of arguing with him she just shrugged her shoulders and walked around him to go back into the kitchen again.

“What do ya mean by shrugging ya shoulders at me?” he huffed, following her when she moved towards the sink. “I just told ya ya ain’t losin’ anyone else.”

“You know I never intended to stay,” she told him softly, her words coming out in a whisper. Turning towards him she could see his eyes etched in confusion as she stepped closer. Reaching up a hand she laid her palm across his cheek and offered him a watery smile. “I shouldn’t have stayed.”

Daryl swallowed hard when he met her gaze. He could see so much sadness emanating from her blue depths and he suddenly understood that in his battle to conquer his own demons he’d missed everything that she was going through. Beneath the sweaters and the bland clothes she wore, the woman he’d become so close to was still there, teetering over the same dark abyss that he had pulled himself out of only days ago.

“Carol—“

“It’s okay,” she sighed as she dropped her hand and stepped back. “I’m just trying to figure out why I’m still here.”

“What...”

Taking a breath she worked on autopilot as she pulled some bread out of the cupboard. Her mind drifted as she worked, automatically making his favourite sandwich before handing it to him.

Daryl took the pate from her hands and watched her in wonder. Did she have any idea just how much everyone depended on her here? Hell, he wouldn’t even be in this hole if it wasn’t for her. He opened his mouth to tell her how grateful he actually was that she was still here when she spoke again, causing all of the breath to leave his body.

“I’m sorry about Beth,” she all but whispered her hands stilling as she wiped down the counter top. “I know she meant a lot to you… and if there was any way I could take her place, I would.”

“What?” he asked in confusion, placing the plate onto the counter. “What the hell are ya goin’ on about?”

Sighing heavily, Carol dropped the cloth and turned to face him. She was so damn tired… she didn’t sleep anymore… she didn’t allow herself to feel… because feelings meant pain and she didn’t think there was any room left inside her for much more.

“Look… it doesn’t matter okay. I’m just… sorry.”

“Sorry cos ya not dead?” anger coursed through his veins as he moved forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. This woman could be so infuriating. “Ya think I want her instead of you?”

“What?” she gasped, her heart hammering inside her chest when his face was mere inches from her own. “I…”

“Ya think I don’t think about ya when I’m out there?” he growled. “Ya think I don’t—“

Carol surged forward and covered his mouth with hers, stealing the words from his lips. Her heart was thundering inside her chest as she moved a little closer, increasing the pressure, silently thanking whoever was listening when he kissed her back with just as much force.

Within moments Carol felt herself falling into him, his kiss drowning her senses. Stepping even closer she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him to her so that his body was pressed into hers. She felt herself tremor slightly when his arms snaked up around her, yanking her tighter to him. He had never been like this with her before but her questions suddenly disappeared when he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. She had never been able to deny him anything and this was no exception. When she opened her mouth to him, readily accepting him and the passion he was evoking inside her body, she was rewarded with his soft groan.  
The sound spurred her onwards and she suddenly didn’t care that they were standing in the kitchen of their shared house where anyone could catch them at any moment. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but him.

The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, building in a passionate frenzy as they both fought for control in the haze of desire. Daryl suddenly pulled away, breaking his lips from hers. His breaths were coming out in deep shuddering gasps as he fought through the fog of love and gazed into her eyes.

“Carol," he breathed "I…"

She leaned forward to place a single finger to his lips, watching his eyes with a smouldering passion. She knew that tomorrow would no doubt take him away from her again, but for now she pushed those doubts away and allowed herself to be lost in him.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments on this story, it’s very humbling to be welcomed into the WD community. I’m toying with a final chapter for this story before I put it to rest.
> 
> Special thanks to Kelly as always for giving this a read through. Being a Bethyl shipper this must have been torture to read! I thank you my kindly my dear :D

They were both still caught in a love filled haze when the sounds of Judith’s whimpers interrupted another deep, drugging kiss. The sounds caused them to reluctantly pull apart, their breaths intermingling as they stayed stock still, listening for her to settle down again.

Carol lifted her eyes to his, their gaze lingering on each other in a mixture of wonderment and shock. Her heart was thundering inside her chest when she saw the wetness in Daryl’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen but he showed no signs that he wanted to flee from her at any second. She could feel his thumb rubbing over her back and all she wanted to do was step back into him again and hold him tight but when Judith’s whimpers turned into full blown wails, they both knew that this interlude was over for now.

Sighing heavily Carol started to pull away from him, her body already missing his warmth. She didn’t want to leave his side for a second, not when he was already assaulting her senses with a heady sense of elation. It had been so long since she’d felt so… happy.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she stepped out of his embrace, her hand sliding along his arm until she caught his fingers, holding onto them for a few more seconds before she broke away from him completely.

“Hey,” he spoke, stopping her movements with a hand to her arm. “This ain’t over.”

Carol’s eyes sparked with adoration as she granted him a bright smile while fighting off the urge to kiss him once more. “I know.”

“Okay,” he nodded confidently, releasing her to let her pass. “Good.”

“Eat your sandwich Pookie,” she grinned, already feeling lighter than she’d felt in a very long time. “I’ll see to her.”

Daryl watched her with doey eyes as she moved away from him to disappear into the family room. He had no idea what the hell was happening to him right now because all he could think about was the woman who had just left his side. She’d brought feelings out in him that he’d never felt before and that kiss…kisses… he couldn’t seem to get enough. She’d turned his anger into something he could barely recognise but he knew now more than ever that he couldn’t lose her.

Looking down at the sandwich she’d made for him he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips when he picked it up and took a large bite. She knew his moods… she knew what his favourite food was before and after the world went to shit… and he was pretty sure that she probably knew him better than he knew himself. Everyone needed someone in this hellish world, and he needed her.

A few minutes later he was in the process of placing his plate in the sink when the loud thud of heels on the wooden steps shattered all of his thoughts. The main door opened to reveal a very dishevelled looking Rick with Morgan in tow; both of them looking weary as they came further into the house.

Daryl nodded in greeting as he followed the two of them into the family room where Carol was rocking Judith in her arms. He could already feel the flush of warmth that flowed through his body when he saw her… something new in these swirling emotions that currently bombarded him.

“Hey,” Rick greeted when he moved towards Carol and held out his arms for his daughter who was still whimpering against her shoulder.

Carol looked up at him and shook her head slightly as she gestured towards his bloodied shirt. “Go get cleaned up. She’s a little clingy and you can’t hold her covered in…that.”

Rick looked down at himself and lowered his arms in defeat… she was right. He was covered in walker blood and probably Pete’s blood too. Sighing out a breath he nodded towards Morgan before he moved away from them and walked towards the stairs.

Daryl moved closer to Carol and made the same motion of opening his arms to take the baby from her. He saw the understanding in her eyes and nodded in acceptance as she slowly disentangled Judith from her arms to hand her over to him.

She watched as Daryl held the little girl close to his chest and rocked her back and forth much in the same way that she had only moments ago. Offering him a thankful smile she smoothed her hand firstly over Judith’s soft hair before gliding her fingers over Daryl’s jacket clad arms.

“Thank you,” she whispered, knowing that her words meant so much more than him taking over the baby sitting duties.

Daryl’s eyes met hers, holding her gaze for a long moment before they both suddenly remembered they weren’t alone in the room.

“This is Morgan,” Daryl’s voice caught in his throat as he spoke, still recovering from the new found tenderness between them. “He saved mine and Arron’s asses.”

Carol tore her gaze from him and turned to welcome the newcomer, holding out her hand in greeting.

“Well for that, I’m very grateful,” she told him with a smile. “Thanks for bringing them home.”

“Least I could do,” Morgan nodded, taking hold of her hand as he spoke. “They got caught in some kind of—“

“Uh… she don’ need ta…know the details,” Daryl’s voice broke through his as he spoke, desperately trying to stop Morgan from recounting the whole event. “She don’t need ta worry.”

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise as she withdrew her hand from Morgan’s and folded her arms across her chest, shooting Daryl a mock glare. Shaking her head she turned her attention towards the other man who was watching them with what she could only akin to amusement.

“It’s good to meet you Morgan,” she smiled warmly, unfolding her arms to hang by her side. “I’m Carol.”

“You too.”

“You been out there a long time?” she asked him, already feeling a certain sense of kinship with him. “Are you hungry? We have food.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble…”

“You’re not,” she beamed him a smile before glancing back at Daryl. “You brought him home...”

Morgan’s eyes sparked with tears as he considered her kind offer. It had been such a long time since he’d had any sense of family, and what these people had here was definitely that. He was overcome by all if it, so much so that he was momentarily stunned, until Carol moved towards him to place a comforting hand on his arm.  


“You’re welcome here,” she told him softly, knowing full well that all the emotions coursing through him would be overwhelming. “I’ll fix you something to eat.”  


Morgan nodded mutely, not trusting his voice not to break if he spoke his thanks to her. His eyes followed her as she walked away only to be drawn back to Daryl who was mumbling soft words to the child against his shoulder.

“You’re a lucky man. She’s… a good woman,” Morgan told him with a smile.

“Huh?” Daryl lifted his attention from Judith to look questioningly at the other man who had just spoken.

“Your wife.”

Daryl’s eyes widened as he fought to find something to say to that, but before he could speak, Rick trundled down the stairs and back into the room to take his daughter from him. 

“She’s fussin’,” Daryl told him as he handed her over. 

“Yeah, she’s teething,” Rick nodded as he settled the child against him and planted kisses into her hair. “She’ll be okay.”

Stepping away from him Daryl nodded silently and felt every sense in his body spark into life when Carol came back into the room with a plateful of food for Morgan. His eyes softened when he saw how grateful the other man was for such a simple action, but he knew that to Carol his thanks would mean so much. 

“Thank you,” Morgan told her as he took the plate from her with trembling fingers. “This is…”

“There’s more if you want it,” she told him as she patted his arm reassuringly. “Rick will show you where everything is, okay.”

“No, this is more than I’ve had in a long… long time.”

Carol offered him a warm smile before she stepped away and caught Daryl’s heated gaze. There was something about him that caused her heart to do somersaults and right now all she wanted to do was grab his hand and drag him away from here to finish what they had started only a short time ago.

“I should go…wash up,” she told no one in particular as she quickly turned on her heal and made her way towards the stairs, silently hoping that the man who had held her heart for such a long time would follow.

Daryl watched her leave, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of loss. It was confusing and elating all at the same time; something he wasn’t used to feeling. He opened his mouth to tell Rick that he was heading up to catch some sleep but the other two men were already in a deep conversation as they moved towards the couch. Without waiting for them to bring him into their chat, he turned to make his way up the stairs in search of Carol.

000

Carol had kicked off her shoes and was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when she heard the soft knock on her door. Turning towards the sound she called for whoever it was to come in, while hoping that her visitor was a certain man whose touch sent sparks of fire throughout her body.

The door opened and her wish was granted when the man himself stepped through the doorway, his silence only serving to fuel the anticipation in the air. When he pushed the door closed behind him, he waited for the soft click before he silently moved towards her until they were standing mere inches apart.

Carol was the first to move as she lifted a hand up to touch his face, trailing her fingertips over his lips. 

"Daryl," she breathed, her eyes suddenly shining with hope as she gazed up at him, needing to see that he wanted this as much as he did. "I…"

"’M here," he whispered softly, secretly overjoyed that she didn't want to send him away. "Tha’ ok?" 

Nodding her head, Carol lifted her other arm so she could rest her hand on his shoulder to dance her fingertips over the leather jacket he wore.

“I thought…” she started, but her voice trailed away when he dipped his head to press his lips against hers in a soft lingering kiss.

The touch was gentle, so unlike the kisses they had shared in the kitchen that were filled with want and passion… this kiss was… love.  
When he finally pulled away, Daryl looked into her eyes, uncertain what he was actually searching for. He was already heading on a path of no return with this woman and if he was honest with himself there was no other place he wanted to be. He felt her move a little closer, her fingers joining behind his neck to entwine into his hair and he was lost.

They gravitated together once more to close the space between them but he didn’t move to kiss her this time. Gliding his hands over her shoulders he moved up and over her arms to reach up behind him to take her hands from his hair. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but when he brought her hands up to his lips to place a kiss onto her knuckles, he knew she understood that he didn’t want this to be a quick lustful release… this was so much more than that. 

Releasing her hands he toed off his boots and then proceeded to arch his shoulders to manoeuvre the heavy jacket away for his body until it slid down his arms to fall with a clunk at his feet. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room but the second his eyes met hers again, he stood still while she moved closer to smooth her hands over and up his chest until she pushed his vest backwards until that too fell onto the growing pile of clothes.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her and so many things she needed to hear, but as he smiled down at her to see understanding shining in her eyes, he knew she already understood. He gravitated towards her then, sealing his promise in a kiss that lingered over her lips.

Carol's eyes closed in surrender the second his lips touched hers. His warmth spread across her skin like sweet caresses of fire, igniting her instead of soothing her flame. She felt his warm breath travel across her cheek, his kisses trailing a path of molten lava in their wake until he found her neck.

"Daryl," she hummed, tilting her head to give him better access to her soft skin. Her hands began their own exploration, travelling up his forearms until they reached the buttons on his shirt. 

Carol was lost in him, his powerful essence surrounding her while he adored her with his lips. She ached for him, the need to feel his skin beneath her fingertips spurring her onwards as one by one she blindly released every button until his shirt hung open before her.

He shuddered at her touch, gasping against her throat as she trailed her fingertips across his chest. Her touch set him on fire and released any inhibition he may have had.

“Carol…" he whispered her name into her ears, kissing her ear lobes with just as much tenderness, worshipping her body with his lips. He couldn’t get enough of her and when she gasped out his name as he kissed his way down her throat, his fingers moved across her shirt to pull open the buttons, neither of them caring as the tiny circles flew off into all different directions.

Carol tore her hands from his chest as she helped him pull her shirt down her arms, until between them they had freed her of the constricting garment. The movement caused Daryl’s lips to leave her skin as he straightened up to gaze down her torso. Dropping his hands he touched her skin, spreading his fingers wide as he travelled upwards, only stopping when he reached the soft material of her bra. Swallowing hard he lifted his eyes to hers, seeking silent permission that he was really who she wanted. 

“Carol…”

"I want you," she whispered hoarsely, seeking out his lips to silence his words with her kiss. They both felt the jolt of energy pass between, much more powerful than before.

Daryl was drowning in her touch; her kisses extinguished the tiny remnants of doubts that had lingered inside him, only to burst them into the tiniest particles of dust, along with everything else that had caused him pain. She filled his senses with her love and her warmth. Opening his mouth, he deepened their kiss and took everything she offered with more than willing acceptance, only to give her himself in return.

His whole body was on alert, tingling with anticipation as her beautiful fingers once again began to work their magic touch over his skin. He could feel his pulse thumping wildly in his veins, his whole body very aware of the woman beside him.

Tearing her lips from his, she gasped in a breath when he tugged at the strap of her bra and slid it over her shoulder. Eager to help him, Carol reached around behind her back to pull the clasp apart to help him ease the fabric away from her body. She vaguely saw the flimsy garment being tossed to the floor leaving her nearly naked before him.

Daryl was having a hard time controlling his breathing. Here she was, in her small room, encouraging him with her gasps. She wanted him to make love to her…she wanted him...  
She stepped away from him allowing him to see her for the first time, inviting him to take her as she offered him her total commitment. She eased herself down to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for his hands, entangling their fingers to gently tug him towards her.

He followed her blindly as she pushed herself further backwards on the mattress, taking him with her until she released his hands and reached up to mash their mouths together in a heated string of carnal kisses before she tore her lips from his. His knee caught the edge of the bed and he moved forwards, crawling towards her while she manoeuvred herself until she was fully on the bed, waiting for him to reach her.

He hovered over her, coaxed onwards by her seductive whimpers, enticing him deeper as her hands frantically pushed his pants and underwear away from his hips, inching them down his thighs with her feet until the final barriers between them were disappearing.

They slowly melted into each other, frantically needing release as well as the connection that had been burning between them for far too long. Lifting her hips she helped him push her pants and underwear away from her body and heard herself sigh with some kind of relief when his gentle fingers soothed any remnants of her past experiences with Ed away. He worshipped her with his touch, whispering over and over that he wanted her…he needed her…he missed her.

Carol arched her back as she welcomed him into her body, whispering his name when he buried himself deeply inside her. She urged him onwards, clawing at his back in an effort to bring him closer. Angling her neck, she gasped when his mouth closed over her throat, kissing her skin as he chanted her name, thrusting into her blissful depths.

With every movement they came closer, pulling each other towards oblivion. He groaned, whimpering her name one last time as she pulled him forcefully into her. He moved with her, faster and deeper, until she propelled them towards the ecstasy they both knew was approaching.

With one final movement, she tumbled over the edge, taking him with her as she cried out his name. Her shuddering body was his undoing and he lost control when he followed her into ecstasy a few seconds later.

They held each other until their ragged breathing became more controlled and their shaking began to subside. Carol glued herself to his body, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she relished the feel of his heated skin and closed her eyes. She had needed this and, no matter what was going to happen when reality returned them into the real world, she was going to hang on to this feeling for as long as she could

000

Dawn was breaking when Daryl slowly cracked one eye open. For a few seconds he fought to remember where he was, but when the woman beside him muttered his name, everything flooded back to him in one glorious memory. Unable to keep himself from touching her smooth skin, he traced his fingertips delicately over her curves and smiled triumphantly when she breathed deeply before she blinked her eyes open.

"Morning," he whispered as he turned onto his side so that he could place a kiss onto her cheek. The touch of his lips caused her eyes to open fully and she stretched against him like a cat before she smiled up at him.

"Mmm…" she hummed happily. “Is it morning already…"

Daryl leaned up on his elbow so that he could look down at her. Her eyes were warm and glowing as she smiled, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a very long time. Lifting one of her fingers she reached out to trace his lips, loving every line with a simple touch. She didn't think she would ever feel this way again, not after all of the loss and pain.

"I should leave soon," he whispered, his lips covering hers before she could answer. He purposely prolonged their kiss, taking her words into his mouth as he felt her hands run over his back, as she set him ablaze once again.

Her fingertips danced down his torso, her nails raking over his flesh and causing him to shudder above her. Pulling away from his lips, she met his gaze, noting right away that the love she saw emanating from his cobalt blue eyes was a truth that he couldn't deny. In that moment, she felt completely adored.

"I don't want to talk," she whispered breathlessly as he loomed over her looking so beautiful and so powerful at the same time. Tracing her fingertip over his chest, she smiled up at him before she caught a foot under his leg, flipping them over so he was on his back with shock emanating from his eyes.

"No talking," she whispered seductively as her head sank lower, kissing her way down his torso, making every nerve in his body tingle with anticipation. His eyes clamped shut when he felt her lips sheathe the very essence of him in the most intimate way. She ignored his pleas to end her lustful torture, instead choosing to torment him some more. His desperate whimpers only caused her to slow things down until it became increasingly apparent that he couldn't hold on. As she took him towards his release, he gasped helplessly as he came apart, whimpering her name in total submission as he gave into her fully, letting her take him to higher realms. When he sank back down to earth again, he pulled her up to lay her head on his chest, encasing her in his arms as he kissed her hair.

"Stay," she whispered against him, her voice hazy with sleep as she snuggled into his warmth.

Daryl was completely lost in her, both physically and emotionally. For the first time in his life he felt completely at peace, contentment washing over him when he tugged her tighter against him. Glancing down at her beautiful face, he could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes from closing. Lowering his head, he pressed soft kisses into her hair and coaxed her into slumber with soft whispers and words of love.

He felt her heavy limbs tangled around him and relished the feeling of having her this close. His eyes traced her face with wonderment and he realised that he hadn't been this happy in a very long time. He watched her as she slept until his own body craved the blissfulness of sleep. His body ached gloriously, reminding him of muscles that hadn't been used in such a long time. As he closed his eyes, he felt exhaustion pulling him deeper and deeper until he surrendered to the blissful darkness, his final thoughts of the woman in his arms and how much he loved her.


End file.
